


How Did the Blizzard Help

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack wasn’t exactly alone for 300 years. He had interaction with other spirits…its just that it was usually the bad kind. This could mean: bullying, non/dubcon touching, verbal abuse, fights, etc. I mean Jack is the Guardian of Fun and he is rather mischievous so I can see how he could accidentally get into the wrong kinds of trouble. Not so much a prank gone to far but something like his snow disrupts another spirits gig and said spirit is way waay older than Jack. I also can imagine that if he saw someone else being hurt he’d try to stop this which may get on the wrong side of some spirits.bonuses:This is where the flattering stories of Jack started. Him saving other weaker spirits from the more destructive ones.Someone mentions how there are worse things than Pitch out there so he should be careful and he says something like “ya I know.”Guardians genuinely did not know this.The Easter thing was a result of one of these confrontations."Me, snacking on pieces of candied ginger: Don’t look at me for miserable Jack or truly ignorant Guardians. Have Bunny and Jack actually talking about the Blizzard of ‘68, a few months post-movie, instead.





	How Did the Blizzard Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/25/2016.

“So I imagine it must have been pretty funny, yeah? Seeing me get so bent out of shape when you knew you were doing something that was pretty much necessary to keep the world spinning? And then when you finally see me again, I’m with the Guardians, and we’re talking about Pitch like he’s the worst thing out there.” Bunny looked over at Jack as they walked through a forest high enough on a mountain to be still in springtime while the lower elevations had grown far into summer already.  
  
Jack paused, surprised. “How did you guess?”  
  
“I still don’t know any details,” Bunny said. “But you were so unrepentant for ’68, and before I knew you I thought that was just part of your personality, not caring about anyone as long as what you did somehow gave you a laugh. But then you apologized for calling me a kangaroo, and for other things too—we don’t always get along so easy, do we? But you never apologized for ’68, even though you know what disrupted Easters are like, now.” Bunny shook his head, as if to shoo away the memory of Pitch’s attack a few months ago. “So I started thinking, what if that blizzard was part of Jack doing something he thought was good? I’ve seen you get tired even as a Guardian,” Bunny said. “However much you like pissing me off, there are easier ways to do so than by blizzard. So am I right?”  
  
“Well…yeah,” Jack said. He moved a few steps forward and sat down on a large, mossy rock. “I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t even know if there was anything else to do—that I could do, I mean.”  
  
“How did the blizzard help?” Bunny asked. He leaned against a tree near the rock Jack was sitting on.  
  
Jack laughed a little. “Well, if I tell you, you’ll probably get mad again. But the thing was…even among other spirits, the thing that was about to happen was a big, big secret. The kind of spirits that knew were some of the worst. I found out because I’m not wise enough to stay out of the way of those kind of spirits, and I put things together from a few facts they let slip. And the thing is, I don’t think these spirits found out because they wanted to know, or that what was planned would be an advantage to them. But when you travel in certain circles, there are some things you can’t avoid, I guess.”  
  
“None of that had anything to do with blizzards,” Bunny said.   
  
“Who have I had to tell stories to in the past three hundred years?” Jack said. “I’m getting to it. Anyway, these terrible spirits all looked afraid of what was going to happen, which made me ready to panic. And what was going to happen was that a group of people were planning to summon something into our world that really, _really_shouldn’t be here. And they had been planning this for years and they had all these protections on them to make them unstoppable to direct interference. So I was ready to panic—I don’t know why I didn’t—but I think it occurred to me that a blizzard wasn’t direct influence, and so the day of the summoning, I brought a blizzard down on the area that contained every member of the group. And it had to be a big blizzard because these people were very determined to do the summoning. Anyway, since we’re still here, it totally worked.”  
  
Bunny chuckled. “Well, I think it all fits,” he said. “I like it better than a last minute candle removal or sigil smearing.” He shook his head and smiled. “Imagine how all those people felt. Unable to summon a being from the beyond because they were snowed into their own houses. And why it had to be a whole blizzard makes perfect sense.” He tilted his head as he looked down at Jack. “Did you ever figure out specifically what would have happened if they had succeeded?”  
  
“No, that’s why I thought you’d be mad,” Jack said. “It might all have been a false alarm.”  
  
Bunny shrugged. “False alarms don’t scare other spirits. And all of us Guardians know that situations like that happen from time to time. I’m…I’m glad you stopped that situation before we had something to really be alarmed about.”  
  
“Well, that’s reassuring,” Jack said.   
  
“We’ve successfully faced every threat we’ve known about so far,” said Bunny. “But as Guardians, we’re busy. And our solution wouldn’t have been as simple.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Jack smiled a little. “But it might have been better for everyone else who wasn’t involved in the summoning.”  
  
“Well,” Bunny said, “I hate to say it, but blizzards are a natural weather phenomenon.”  
  
Jack grinned at him briefly. “You know I’ll never forget you saying that,” he said. “But the thing is,” he went on, his expression growing more serious, “while the thing I stopped with the blizzard was worse than Pitch in a lot of ways, it wasn’t easy facing Pitch. I don’t know how to explain it, exactly…”  
  
“He’s familiar,” Bunny said. “He’s on the same scale as the Guardians. The evil in him is still an evil of this world. He doesn’t try to destroy you the same way as the thing you stopped would have.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jack said, then paused. “Anyway, after meeting Pitch, I didn’t laugh about his powers or his threat. I’m not that arrogant. I didn’t even know about half my powers until fighting him. And I’m not that much of a jerk.”  
  
Bunny nodded. “I did figure that. Otherwise I wouldn’t be taking this walk with you.”  
  
“I figured that about you, too,” Jack said. “Not being that much of a jerk. Otherwise _I_ wouldn’t be walking with you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bunny said. “All right. Fair enough. Let’s keep climbing this mountain, all right? We’re not even close to being done.” 


End file.
